The Winds Are Cold And the Moon is Full
by swimming.in.lead.543
Summary: "Silver, Boy. You ever have to take up a gun, you load silver. The winds are cold on this night, and the moon is full...whatever you find out there, silver will do the job just as well if not better than lead or steel." The words of a blind man...and the beginning of a war of attrition. Quite the unusual battlefield, this little town called Cheddar. M for Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

_**So yeah, Hellsing Abridged 8 was released and that inspired me to rewatch the Hellsing Ultimate and here we are afterwards. ENJOY**_

Cheddar was a nice little English town. Things were quiet, oftentimes too much so. I should've saw something like this happening. Gunshots, from the church. I don't know about you but I get by in this world by making sure that when something is going to hell...I try to keep it from going further to hell. I grabbed my double-barrel and a handfull of shells. "Silver, boy. You ever need to grab that scattergun, you load the silver buckshot. Ain't nothing living or dead that'll get up from a blast of silver buckshot. _"_ My grandfather's voice cut through the room like a knife. "The winds are cold on this night. The moon is full. Those gunshots were from the church. Whatever unholy devil is out there, human or beast, silver buckshot will do them in the same as lead." My eyes narrowed at my grandfather...he was blind. I grabbed the silver buckshot he specified and exited the house, locking the door behind me and making my way to the church. As I got there the doors burst open and Officer Victoria ran out, grabbing my arm as she rushed past and dragging me with her.

"Guns don't work! They got Eddie and Tom!" I ran with her, loading my gun and guiding her through the woods to my home, we just needed to get past the clearing and the homestead would be in sight…

"SHIT!" Officer Victoria got grabbed, I spun and aimed my gun at the man who had done so.

"Go ahead...shoot me...it won't do anything." It was the new priest...bastard had fangs, blooded fangs. I scoffed and shot out his elbow, planting my boot in his face before yanking Victoria back and shoving her towards the homestead, myself running with her. There were...things coming out of the woods...people from town...or what was left of them. My home was close, no doubt my grandfather had heard the blasts and was preparing himself...No time for thinking. Fire. Fire. reload. Keep shooting. Don't let them get close. The Priest showed up again, now lacking one arm, and fire in his eyes. Once again he grabbed Officer Victoria before I could react.

"Who do you work for, Boy...no hick just carries silver bullets." I glared at the man, he held the Police Girl in a way to where I couldn't shoot her free again.

"Pathetic…" A new voice, deep, ancient. "Wounded by such an amateurish hunter." We all turned to the voice, a tall man, garbed in red stood there...calmly observing,

"Who the hell are you?" The priest asked, keeping Seras held in front of him.

"Your Death." The man stated, calmly walking closer. "If you're incompetence doesn't let the human kill you first that is." I kept my gun trained on the priest, keeping one eye on the mass of zombie-like creatures amassing from the woods.

"Feh, kill them both." My eyes widened as said zombies drew firearms and began firing, I fired both barrels, dropping to the ground and rolling erratically, dodging the gunfire as much i could, I reloaded and rushed into the masses. I blasted two of the minions into oblivion and drew my blade, stabbing the silver K-bar into the brains of the zombies, I sprung off one of them into a tree. I hid myself amongst the leaves, reloading and planning my next attack. Dark laughter pierced the field. The man in red was consumed in a mass of red mist, being reformed by it. Gunfire, heavy caliber, .454 Casul. It rained from the man in red...how...he couldn't have been holding a rifle...good lord he was firing it from a handgun.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these bullets. Anything I shoot doesn't ever get up again." Before long the mass of Minions was reduced to a mass of rotting flesh.

"Why?! Why protect these pathetic humans?" I stayed hidden in the tree, his grip on Seras was tightening.

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" The man in red asked, the priest's eyes widened,

"You can't be seriou-" "YES I-I AM!" Seras shouted, the moment after a single shot rang out, both Seras and the Priest fell. With wide eyes I leapt from the tree and rushed to Officer Victoria's side.

"If you wish for her to not die, move aside boy." I did so...albeit reluctantly, the man in red leant over her, and sank his fangs into her neck. I don't know what came over me but at this I rushed to find my grandfather. "You do realize he is most likely dead already, boy." The man was walking next to me, I settled a glare at him.

"I locked the door, they didn't have a key." The first time I had spoken throughout the ideal.

"That would do nothing to stop even the most inept ghoul."

"So that's what those things are called." I mumbled, opening the door to the homestead. I searched the home. Entering the cellar i found my grandfather, bleeding heavily, three beheaded ghouls surrounded him.

"That you boy? Had me worried for a second there." He coughed out, leaning against the wall, a silver broadsword was clutched in his hand. "Aye...knew these dead eyes would be the death of me. Come closer lad." I did so, grasping his free, bloodied hand lightly. "Vampire blood on your hands, lad...Go with the Beast cloaked in red...take the blade with you...a proper Scotsman's weapon, not like the letter opener you keep in your boot." A bloody coughing fit interrupted him. "You, woman in the back. Make yourself known." My eyes narrowed as I turned to said woman, she was blonde, wore a trench coat and carried an aura of authority about her.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Sir." The woman stated, nursing a cigarillo between her teeth, there was an aged man behind her and the man in red stood by her side.

"Heh...no doubt the daughter of Arthur Hellsing. Aye I know what your organization is Lass...Never thought I'd meet you official types. Then again, I never thought a few bloody ghouls would do me in...yet here we are." He hacked out another glob of blood before shoving the hilt of the Broadsword into my hand. "It's name is _**Urgie**_. Use her well. Listen to me boy. The winds grow cold in this time. Sir Integra. You've no reason to listen to the dying wish of a rogue scottish hunter, but hear it nonetheless. I request you take in the boy. Teach him the ways of a real Vampire Hunter. I care not for you having the Beast in Red under your command. For the past six centuries our family has kept a vow to protect the innocent from the monsters that lurk in the dark. We're not official...we have only the funding of our own family...but it is a tradition I will not see end because of a blind fool's blunder." Her coughed heavily again, more blood pouring from his mouth, he wasn't far from gone now. "Live on, Lad...and let those who dare attack our family...our country...feel your fire." With those final words he was gone. Sitting against the wall, the light from his eyes gone. I brought my hand forward and closed his eyes. I stabbed the sword into the ground and with both hands on it I prayed silently. A moment later I stood up and made my way to the other end of the cellar.

"What are you doing?" Integra asked, I stayed silent. I pulled the tarp off of a large shelf. A lone coffin lay there.

"Sending him off the way he would want." I hoisted the coffin onto my back and made my way to the back of the house. There was what looked like a forge there. I laid the coffin down on top of it before returning to the cellar and picking up the dead body of my grandfather and going back to the pyre. I laid him in the coffin properly, closing the casket I walked to the oldest tree on the property. Breaking a large branch off I wrapped the heavy end in cloth and set it alight. The three agents of Hellsing stood by as I approached. The fire lit up my visage, at twenty-two years my hair was already gray, green eyes stared at the coffin as I approached with the torch.

"On this night the blind hunter died. Ninety-three years the man lived. Fighting through every single day. On the thirteenth day of his thirty fifth year he was struck blind in battle...he still killed his opponent...and continued to fight even after that. Today, Ninety-three years old, blind, he felt the winds change, warned me of a supernatural threat...and killed three inhuman beings before being mortally wounded. Tonight we put him to rest. With this burning of my grandfather, the blind hunter, the torch of war is lit." I threw the torch into the pyre and watched as the coffin caught alight, before turning to the agents of Hellsing, I opened my mouth to speak but the man in red spoke first,

"And the fire will burn until the blood of the enemy drowns the flames." He gazed into the flames of the pyre before speaking again. "It has been a very long time since I've heard those words...a long time indeed… What is your name, Boy?"

"My name is Rowe...Rowe Alistair Anderson."

- _Was gonna end here but nah_ -

"Mr. Anderson, Ms. Victoria, come with me." Walter, the butler to Sir Integra, ordered. I was clad in a suit and trenchcoat, both kevlar with ceramic inlays, no bullet known to man would go through...well no non-piercing round could. Urgie was strapped to my side in a scabbard emblazoned with the Hellsing Shield. The suit jacket and slacks were black but the vest was red, along with a black shirt. The coat was black as well, said coat housed my weapons, an absurdly short yet accurate rifle, if albeit a bit standard, Walter said he was working on something more permanent for me. Along with the rifle I personally modified a KSG to accompany me on my missions. Each barrel was loaded with different ammo types, one simple silver buckshot, and one silver slugs, the switch from barrel to barrel was toggled with a button inlaid within the grip. Seras was armed with a 12.7mm rifle, her newfound strength allowed her to wield it with deadly efficiency. She was dressed in a yellow button-up top and short skirt.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking up alongside the butler.

"There's been another attack, in Badrick, Ireland. The three of you are to go there and neutralize the threat, understood?" Integra's voice cut through the air like a knife,

"Yes, My master Sir Integra Hellsing." Alucard phased through the ground and spoke, I boarded the helicopter and began checking over my weapons. Alucard and Seras joined me shortly, the former spoke up, "You enshroud yourself in darkness even though you can still live in the light."

"The light doesn't take kindly to those that work best in the dark...it's always been that way for me." I inserted the magazine to my rifle and chambered a .458 round before turning and looking up at the elder vampire.

"A human that shuns the light is sure to encounter horrors."

"That's what the guns are for." We arrived in Badrick promptly, the two vampires led the assault, Alucard guiding Seras on how to quickly and mercifully kill the ghouls, Head or Heart. Same ways to kill a man. Just took better ammo. I myself mopped up whatever few stragglers they left behind, I followed the duo closely, firing my rifle constantly, how many of these fuckers were there, jeez...eventually we found ourselves in a hall, observing the aftermath of Seras falling to her Vampiric side. The woman was wild, tearing through ghouls with her bare hands, her eyes glowed red and she inched her bloody fingers towards her mouth, only to gasp in shock and pain as multiple blade flew through the wall and pierced her body...Bayonets.

"What the hell…" I mumbled, before doing an about face and aiming my rifle down the hallway, footsteps.

"Don't you worry about dying just yet little Draculina...I haven't pierced your heart."

"Tend to the Police Girl, Boy." Alucard ordered, walking forward to face the man. I growled but followed the orders, hoisting the woman into a fireman's carry and running down the hall. Once we were a safe distance away I got to work on removing the blades...the main concern was the one in her neck.

"Good god that guy is a piece of work, grit your teeth, Seras." I stated, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before quickly pulling out the bayonet. She spat out a glob of blood and coughed lightly.

"Thanks. I hope Master is okay…"

"It'll take more than a bunch of fancy knives to take down that guy...let's move." I stated, pulling out two more blades. "If that guy was here before us chances are the vampire is dead already. Yet the ghouls are still around." I mumbled, handing the woman her rifle and drawing my shotgun.

"Aye its unusual I'll give you that...too bad you won't be alive long enough to let your master know, Hellsing dog." The man's voice cut through the hall.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled racking the shotgun.

"Father Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization."

"Funny... Rowe Alistair Anderson." I kept my sights trained on the man, he chuckled lightly before flinging a handfull of bayonets at Seras, I shot them out of the air and planted a slug in the man's skull. He just started laughing.

"Oh god who art in heaven, give me strength to guide this lost lamb, for he knows not what he does." He prayed, I growled and planted another slug into the man's chest, followed by a spray of buckshot. It knocked him to the floor. His next attack tore my shotgun from my grasp and he grabbed me by the throat, he wore glasses and had a tough face, resemblance was there. I swung my head forward and slammed my forehead into his nose, knocking him back and drawing my own blade.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, big brother." I growled, backing down the hall slowly, "I'm hunting down the monsters that killed my grandfather." I just barely brought my blade up in time to block his swing. Two bayonets were held at bay by Urgie. I held it in both hands, pushing back against the regenerator's inhuman strength.

"What did the Catholic's pump you full of, Priest...nothing good I'd assume."

" 'Tis the will of God that I not die here, Half-Brother. I can't say the same for your demonic friends, though."

"God ain't got nothin to do with what they pumped into you, Padre." I shoved him back and went on the offensive. We clashed blades six times before locking again.

"I already killed Hellsing's mad dog. Their main weapon is lost."

"If you think a few cuts with these pocket-knives you call blades will keep Alucard dead, you are sorely mistaken." We unlocked and clashed again, six times again. Then locked once more.

"Never thought the first time I'd meet my little brother we'd be clashing blades."

"Guess bloody silver runs in the family."

"Seem's God chose more than just me to hunt the monsters of the night."

"Either way you should have left well enough alone...I don't take kindly to people stabbing my friends." I shoved him back once more, landing a cut that tore through his left hand and most of his arm.

"What is the meaning of this, Anderson?!" Sir Integra's voice.

"I'm doing my fucking job!" I shouted, parrying another strike.

"Not you, Rowe. The Catholic Science experiment that is your half-brother. This is a clear breach of our agreement." The strikes stopped abruptly but I held back from taking the opening. I placed myself between the Paladin and Sir Integra. Seras was there as well, keeping her barrel trained on the priest as well.

"The Iscariot Organization has been hunting these beasts for centuries before you lot came into the picture, Ireland is Catholic land, princess. You'd best remember that. I already killed your favorite beast, Hellsing. What's your organization without its biggest asset?"

"At most he cut off Alucard's head, Ma'am. He should be back any second now...only reason he hasn't is because he's probably having fun watching me have a fucking sword fight with this regenerating fucker." I blocked a lunge but was soon put on the defensive, flurries of strikes were launched against me and soon enough cuts began to appear on my arms and sides. I felt a piercing pain in my palm and my left hand was flung back into the wall, a bayonet stabbed through it. I grit my teeth, but I wasn't the only one wounded. My blade was buried to the hilt in the Paladin's chest. I booted him back and watched as a mass of bats crashed through the windows of the room, forming Alucard. The vampire held a crazed smile, firing off rounds at the paladin as if a machine-gun had been let loose. Alexander let out a 'tsk' and bible pages soon started flying around the room.

"This beast requires a bit more study, it seems...little brother, hear his: The doors to the vatican are open to you, should you realize your folly, lost lamb. We will meet again, Hellsing." he disappeared in a mass of wind blown verses. I took this moment to begin swearing up a storm.

"For Fucks sake… YOUR DA SELLS AVON YOU DAFT CUNT! Good god this hurts…"

"I believe this is the most I've heard you speak in one sitting, Rowe." Integra quipped as she walked forward to examine the wound, there wasn't a lot of blood. "The man's accurate I'll give him that much. Think you can extract this from your hand, Anderson?"

"I'm lucky I'm right handed I suppose. Grr…" I growled lowly before taking hold of the bayonet handle, and yanking back firmly. It took two more tried before the blade wiggled loose and I was able to pull it free. "Bloody hell that hurt." I mumbled, dropping the blade to the floor and taking the bandages Walter offered.

"That man is possibly more dangerous than any beast you're going to hunt in our employ...it also seems that an opportunity has arisen for us…" Integra's voice was as smug as it could be as she said this, turning to Alucard and Seras. "Alucard, Police Girl, Continue your training and increase the regimen. Anderson. Congratulations, you've just become the official liaison between Vatican Section XIII and the Hellsing Organization. Pack your bags and say your prayers, Padre"

-Two days later, Vatican City, Rome-

In all honesty I didn't know what to expect upon my arrival to Rome. My luggage went through, my tickets and passport cleared. Things were going well...well as well as they could go all things considered. There were two agents of Iscariot waiting for me outside of the airport. Two women. A blonde, short-haired german woman and a japanese woman in glasses and a nun's garb carrying a wrapped package. The blonde one was carrying a sign, 'Junior Padre Rowe A. Anderson' I sighed softly and approached the two.

"For the record I always was a God-fearin' man." I stated, hefting my luggage over my shoulder with my good hand, my left was still wrapped in bandages.

"Shut up and follow, _Padre_." Well, this one obviously didn't like me. I sighed and followed. I was lead into a car and made to sit inside. I had no weapons on my person. There was a man inside, he had silver hair held in a ponytail and purple eyes. Anderson sat next to him, the two Sisters sat on either side of me, the japanese woman removing her veil and glasses.

"I believe introductions are in order, Junior Padre." The grey-haired man stated, smirking lightly.

"Rowe Alistair Anderson. Age 22. Religious affiliation, formerly Apostolic Christian, currently Roman Catholic. Official Liaison between Vatican Section XIII the Iscariot Organization and the Queen's Hounds of Hellsing Organization." The German woman stated,

"Heinkel, let the newfound lamb speak."

"She hit all the nails on the head, Bishop, I'm assuming." I stated, keeping my eyes locked on the man. He made my skin crawl.

"Si, Bishop Enrico Maxwell. Head of Vatican Section XIII." Maxwell said, offering his left hand to shake. At the prodding of the japanese woman's sword I reciprocated and the man took hold of my wrist, observing the still-healing wound. "Not many can say they faced Father Anderson and only got off with a scar, Father Anderson."

"I'm stubborn. It runs in the family." I stated, pulling my arm back.

"Evidently so. I heard about your grandfather's passing. You have my condolences."

"He's in a better place than this gateway to the pit."

"On that we can agree. Junior Padre Anderson. I believe that there's no need to state the...unsteadiness of the position you are in. Half brother to Paladin Anderson or not. Should war spark between Hellsing and Iscariot, you will be the first casualty."

"I'm well aware, Bishop Maxwell. Now, enough with the mafia style theatrics. What do you want from me." I growled, sitting up straight, my half-brother was the one to answer,

"You're a hunter of beasts. Not unlike ourselves. Gunpowder and silver are your tools. They're ours as well. As a show of good faith between our two organizations, you, little brother, will be trained by both." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you stand to gain from this?" I asked. Maxwell chuckled lightly,

"We are guiding a lost lamb back to the lord's light, what other reason should we need?" He said as the car came to a stop and the doors opened. The sisters stepped out and Maxwell motioned for me to do the same. I did so and recovered my luggage, Alexander stood next to me. We were underground, a massive tunnel complex of doors and caverns, the sun's light shown through windows in the ceiling. I could see children running around in courtyards outside.

"You may be named after a fallen angel, but you will not fall to the pit while I still draw breath, Little Brother." Alexander stood next to me, then gestured to follow him deeper into the caverns, we soon arrived at a sparring arena. I was only to be there for three days, so I assumed they wanted to gauge my prowess once more. I opened my luggage and withdrew my blade.

"That swords lends itself to use with a shield. Father Anderson." Maxwell stated, I smirked lightly and retorted

"Proverbs 2, Verse 7, Bishop."

"He holds success in store for the upright, he is a shield to those whose walk is blameless...a good verse to carry into an uncertain situation." I stayed quiet and entered my stance across from my half-brother, my blade perpendicular to my head.

"A week ago I was a blacksmith in the town of Cheddar. Now, I hunt beasts of the night, fulfilling the dying wish of my grandfather and carrying a tradition on my shoulders that I will not forfeit. I have been thrown into your organizations' conflict. Have met my Bastard Half-Brother. And have had a bloody bayonet stabbed through the palm of my left hand. I am pretty _fucking_ sure that I can use all the protection I can get my hands on in my hunt for the fuckers that killed my grandfather." My brother and I began to circle one another, blades drawn and ready. "I'm here for three days, Iscariot...come have a taste."

 _ **And there we go. A good start I think. Please review and let me know what you think. In other words, READ AND REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So...yeah its been a while since I've updated anything really, but anyways yeah here's a new chapter of The Winds are Cold and the Moon is Full. Enjoy my insanity.**

My blade danced around me, deflecting bayonets and slicing through my half-brother's body, it was the second day, my style of fighting has changed, I was moving faster, more accurate with my strikes. I'm nowhere near peak condition, as Sister Heinkel oh so oftenly pointed out when assigned to be my conditioning overseer. I've been training non-stop, cardio, weights, marksmanship. I was issued a pistol, a short barreled compact .45. The words 'a light shining in darkness' were engraved on the sides, once in english, once in latin. Other than the engravings it was rather plain, I was definitely gonna make this thing my own once I got back to Hellsing HQ.

"Is it standard issue to give your men an engraved piece? Or is this another 'Show of good faith'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, panting slightly from exertion and taking a knee. I had been training since my arrival, no sleep, only rest was for water and food. Strapped the holster to the side opposite my rifle harness, and holstered it making a mental not to modify the holster later.

"Quit your moaning, little brother. The gun itself is nothing special, it's been blessed by his holiness, the Pope, as has been the ammunition. As for the engraving, it's a statement: 'we have one of Hellsing's dogs on a leash.' as Bishop Maxwell so aptly put." Father Anderson stated, sitting next to me, lacerations on his arms and chest sealing themselves. I growled lowly.

"Prejudiced Cunt." I mumbled with a sigh. "Guess I can't say anything myself really, man-child is my superior...for the next day at the least."

"For the sake of time I'll let that slide, but please remember to at the very least attempt to be respectful to bishop Maxwell, Alistair." My brother let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses with a sigh, I shrugged my shoulders and got up, cracking my neck.

"I say things as they are, big brother. I don't like bullshit. C'mon, I've rested for a few minutes already and haven't been attacked, what's your play?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yumi." he replied flatly.

"Yumi?" I asked "The nun with the Katana?"

"Aye."

"She's right behind me isn't she."

"Aye."

"...you dick." I dove forward with a roll, avoiding a swipe from the blade. Drawing _Urgie_ and taking a defensive stance, if there's one thing i've learned here...is that I am nowhere near as fast as the rest of these people… it was getting easier to deflect their strikes though. This nun though...she was on another level. I could barely see her. Her long black hair was the only way I could see her. I swung my blade and ended up in a lock with the japanese woman.

"Anata ga motte iru subete no mono to tatakau ka, watashi wa anata o kuzutsukerudeshou." Her eyes glared into mine, bloodlust staining her pupils. I pressed back against her blade and shoved her away.

"Not in the mood for being eviscerated today…" I growled, going on the offensive, get in close, don't let her manipulate the blade, she's constrained by technique, has to use both hands. I don't. The basics of any combat style say that when fighting in a life or death situation, use everything at your disposal, sand in their eyes, strikes in the extremities, things like that. Kenjutsu does not. The woman's fast...but not fast enough to where I can't grab her wrist and throw her over my shoulder into the ground, driving _Urgie_ into the stone by her ear.

"Kojin." I stated, pulling my blade out and offering her my hand to help her up. After bringing out the pair of glasses I saw on her when i first arrived and putting them on, she accepted.

"Resourceful, if unrefined. At the very least you've the manners to help a lady up...come, Father Anderson, time to introduce you to the other side of this operation. Clean yourself up, and leave _Urgie_ here, wouldn't want to scare anyone." I raised an eyebrow but nodded, sheathing the blade and locking it to the ground with wire and chain, a small keypad was shown at the end of the chain. Anyone that didn't know the code would get a shock. I begrudgingly put on the priest's vestments and followed my brother through the cave system, eventually making it outside and approaching one of the many buildings. There were children running about the yard,

"An orphanage?" I asked,

"Aye...children whose parents were killed by monsters. Nonhuman and human both." Anderson stated before raising his voice to address said children, "Alright, everyone. Gather around! There's someone here we'd like you to meet." his voice became jovial and caring as he spoke, and after a chorus of 'yes Father's we were inside the orphanage with the entire populace in front of us, "Alright everyone, can any one of you guess who this young man is?" there was silence for a moment before a young girl with a small slash scar under her eye raised her hand. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"He's a new priest?" She asked shyly, a few of the others nodding in agreement.

"Why yes he is, this is Rowe Alistair Anderson, my younger half-brother. He's going to be joining us occasionally from now on." after his announcement, one of the children, raised their hand, his eyes were intelligent, piercing. "Yes Ulysses?"

"Your brother is named after the devil's torture master, Padre." I let out a small chuckle before replying,

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you from **that** Alistair. It's my name, I didn't choose it, but I wear it with pride thanks to the Mercy of our lord." Keep the front up, Rowe...act like the good Padre and you can get back to being your gun-fanatic self in a few hours.

 _-the next day, outside of London-_

"Thank **fucking** God I'm out of that outfit…" I mumbled, having changed into my Hellsing Uniform, as well as dismantling the pistol given to me by Iscariot, destroying the tracking chip placed inside, and returning to the Limousine that would take me back to HQ.

When we got there I reported to Integra, "Other than what you already know about their base I wasn't taken any deeper. I was trained, conditioning, reaction time. Marksmanship, things of that nature. My main tutor was my half-brother, a nun named Yumiko, she seems to have bipolar disorder, when she removes her veil and glasses she loses all inhibitions and seemingly gains a boost in physical strength. My last Tutor was a German woman named Heinkel, a chainsmoker and the most open opponent of my being there. She was in charge of my conditioning and strength training, she uses two pistols at the same time and can fire them at almost the same rate of fire as an smg."

"So they're sticking to the agreement, that's good. Many of the men thought you would never come back. We simply had to sit and wait. Now, report to Walter, he's finished your weapon, after that you're free to your own devices." Integra's mannerism was calm, probably because she was nursing a cigarillo between her teeth. Eh either way I headed down to the basement to the gunsmithing workshop, most likely where Walter would be. He was.

"Ah, Rowe, good to have you back, I'm assuming you're here for your new weapon?" He asked, I nodded with a shrug.

"Got something else I'm gonna work on as well, got this pistol," I brought out the handgun given to me by the Vatican, "Its a .45, holds six rounds, compact as all hell, perfectly good as is...but it just isn't...me." I stepped up to one of the workbenches and disassembled it, Walter looking over my shoulder.

"Hm..any plans for this?" he asked, I opened up the cabinet, brought out a block of hickory, and started up the metalworking mill.

"I've got a few ideas…"

 _-later that day, still in the workshop-_

I'd finished my work on the gun and quite frankly I was proud of my modifications, I holstered the new gun, dusted off my hands, and turned to Walter, who seems to have been waiting patiently for me to finish.

"Sorry for the wait, Walter. I wanted to get this over and done with. What've you got for me?" I asked with a sheepish grin. The man chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Anderson. As for your weapon, I call it the Jericho. It's a modified Bushmaster Pistol, it fires the .458 SOCOM round, the barrel is reinforced, as is the chamber, the rounds for it are standard silver slugs as well as having the capability to fire explosive shells, albeit at the cost of having to single fire… You may wish to check in with Ms. Victoria and Alucard. I'm sure you've much to tell. To the Police Girl if no one else." I chuckled and nodded before he once again spoke, " Although, you may wish to wash up. You're covered in oil."

- _Two days later-_

There are certain nuances to working in Hellsing, being on your toes first and foremost, with a rather mischievous elder vampire living in the basement there were bound to be pranks played. Second was to always, always be ready to shoot something. Today however was special, the board was here, discussing a discovery of microchips in the dead vampires. There was a sinking feeling in my gut. Urgie was strapped to my side and my guns were loaded.

"Anyone else feel today's gonna go to shit soon?" I asked, adjusting my coat over my shoulder with a sigh. A few of the guards chuckled, we were monitoring the corridor leading to the main entrance,

"Calm yourself, Scotsman. It's just Alucard messing with your nerves. It'll be fine just you see." Johnson, hopeless optimist but he was a good guy. It's a shame what happened in the next few hours. Gunshots roared out, automatic fire.

"You were saying something, Johnson? EVERYONE GET TO YOUR STATIONS, PERMISSION TO FIRE GIVEN, DEFEND THE COUNCIL!" I barked the orders out quickly, drawing my weapon and slamming my fist down on a panel on the wall, thick metal walls rose up from the ground, cover for the guards. I sprinted down the hall, bringing my radio up to my lips.

"Full alert! We are under attack, I repeat, we are under attack, I am en route to the council room. Barricade the door and get Alucard off his ass and up here!" A shockwave rocked through the mansion, the helicopter had been destroyed... I fucking knew today was gonna be shit. I loaded Jericho and kept running, gunshots were sounding, along with moans and the sound of ripping flesh, ghouls. Hellsing soldiers were rushing past me, they knew my role, they knew theirs, we know we're likely to die if we went to face the enemy...god was on our side...but he can't do much here. Not when demons crawl out of hell to meet us. I continued running until I made it to the council room, I oversaw the barricade building and ran back down the hall to make more preparations, claymores, mines, all loaded with silver ball bearings. Running back to the rest of the guards we waited, gunshots were getting closer, our friends were dying, but we could not rush forward to meet them. "Steady, men. Grenadiers load explosive rounds, these are armed and there's a lot of them, let's give them a proper Hellsing welcome." I stated, myself loading explosive rounds. A lone ghoul rounded the corner, it was heavily armored, and carried a riot shield. No wonder they were making so much progress, I sent my explosive round through its eye slit and into its skull, destroying its brain...along with the rest of its head.

"Everyone load explosive. If you can't, armor piercing, once that runs dry aim true and pray...we're gonna need all the help we can get." The sound of magazines being extracted and loaded rang in my ears, more ghouls rounding the corner, I fired again, my comrades did the same, we took down a lot before they even began to fire back...that's when hell broke loose. Time seemed to slow as I heard the first shot, it's bullet burying itself in the trooper to my right.

"GET DOWN!" the shout rang out quickly, but we followed the order, three of the grenadiers fired their launchers, Johnson spoke up, "Anderson get to the council. Your job is to keep Sir Integra alive, not slog it out here. Go. this is what we signed up for. Bet you I'll kill more than you eh?" Gunshots roared as the mass of guards unloaded into the enemy, blood and viscera splattered the walls and the ground. I growled and retreated back to the second barricade on the way to the council room, Johnson was right...but goddamn if I don't beat myself up for listening to him...I still think that it's my fault that so many of our men died.

The sound of gunshots and explosions rang out for a long while, almost a half hour before the screams rang through the halls, then silence. They were gone. I loaded my explosive round and readied myself for the rest of the battle. I had two other soldiers with me, grenadiers. They didn't duck in time. Two ghouls turned the corner, they sprayed down the area and killed the two men, I took them out with the explosive round. I loaded another and took cover.

"One of you bitches is still alive eh? Got a fancy gun with a bit of good bullets? Shit man, I'm impressed, honest. But let's clear the air a bit. Motherfucker you've got what? Five, six more of those rounds? I have an army of fucking zombies with armor and guns, either way you slice it you're fucked." I growled lightly and rolled out of the way of a hail of bullets. Launching my own explosives back at the group, a blur rushed towards me and I drew Urgie, I slashed through with a satisfying _squelch_. There was a metallic whirring in the air and another _squelch._ "Motherfucker that hurts." The vampire groaned out before jumping back behind a fresh line of ghouls.

"Mr. Anderson, I see you've been busy." Walter, always proper, he must've cut down the lumps of flesh in front of the shielded ghouls.

"Well, Alfred, that wire aint gonna do shit against armor this thick, How thick is it? About half as thick as my dick, so-."

"So we won't need as much firepower as I thought. Shut the fuck up you vampiric cunt." I pulled out a detonator and activated it. Explosions rocked out in their midst,

"Police Girl, put an incendiary shell through their center ranks!"

 _ **B-THOOM**_

A huge projectile flew by us, slamming into their shields and through them, Igniting the majority of their remaining ranks. A black blur flew out from the ranks, I tackled it and slammed him into the wall. I shoved him to the ground and lunged at him with Urgie.

"The devil himself is gonna tip his hat to me when I'm done with you." I growled, stabbing Urgie through his shoulder. Pinning him to the ground and twisting the blade.

"You think you're gonna win this you skirt-wearing motherfucker?!" The vampire shouted and threw me away from him. "I'm gonna take that sword, kill you with it, and shove it up that Hellsing bitch's ass!" I scoffed and lunged again, he became a blur once again, but I knew how to remedy that, I dropped to my knees and slid along the ground, slicing at the where the vampires knees would be.

" _ **MOTHERFUCKER!"**_

The blur continued moving to slam into the wall, now missing the lower half of his legs. I flicked the blood off my blade. He wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You're going to tell me who you are, who sent you, and why, or else i'm going to peel your dick like a banana." Walter spoke, I felt a hand on my shoulder, Seras. I was still gritting my teeth...I wanted to light the fucker on fire myself. I heard something coming down the hall...the vampire started laughing.

"The names Jan Valentine, you fuckers. And those, are your ghoulified co-workers, HAVE FUN YOU FUCKERS!" I growled and planted my boot into the bastard's nose, before planting buckshot into both of his elbows, essentially disintegrating them.

"We will handle this, Anderson...police girl, assist me, would you please...and be quick, they deserve peace...that's the least we can do." The sound of slicing flesh followed...bone crushing, flesh tearing. I stood there, glaring at the vampire.

"What're you gonna do, big guy? You can't do much more to me." He continued laughing, I let a small smirk show before bringing out my pistol and placing a shot in his kidney.

"That's where you're wrong, Valentine, I learned a lot at the Vatican the two days I was there, Deus Vult, you little bastard." I growled, planting a silver shot into the vampires shoulder.

"ANDERSON! SOME ASSISTANCE PLEASE!" what?! I turned towards Walter to see Seras on a rampage, her eyes redder than blood, she was tearing the ghouls limb from limb, I don't know what happened next, if I sprinted towards her or if she lunged for me, but I do remember raising my left arm in front of my face and feeling her sink her fangs into it. Within three seconds I had Alucard holding my arm in place, and holding Seras' head to my arm.

"Drink. And you, **don't move.** " He said, I grit my teeth but nodded, damn this hurt. I felt my arm go numb, felt blood flow out of the wound and into Seras' mouth. The door to the Conference room opened and Integra exited. Arms crossed.

"At least some good will come of tonight...Walter, deal with this...yankee." I honestly wish I could recall what happened the next few minutes, but I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital wing with a bunch of stitches on my arm and an IV. Integra was there, pistol in hand. Training it on me instantly,

"Speak, now." She ordered, I let out a cough before complying.

"How many did we lose?" I asked, sitting up, my voice was raspy, three days asleep, most likely, needed water.

"You were the only survivor of our human assets. Even now that's debatable, you haven't turned into a vampire, but nor are you a ghoul. Seras drained out almost three litres. Had a transfusion in you as soon as she had her fill. Whatever they fed you Andersons as children, it made you sturdy." Integra stated, cutting one of her cigarillos and placing it in her mouth, taking a long drag. "We've been forced to hire Mercenaries. A group calling themselves the Wild Geese. Led by a Frenchman by the name of Pip Bernadotte."I started laughing but it turned into a coughing fit,

"The guy's name is, Pip?! Oh lord almighty that is a gas." I chuckled, reaching out and taking a glass of water on the side table. I sighed lightly before cracking my neck. "So...when am I putting my sword to the fuckers that did this, Sir Integra...they burned our house, killed our friends...I'm ready to skin the bastards and bury them in salt." I yanked the IV out of my arm and began wrapping fresh bandages over the stitches.

"You are not going to be skinning anyone just yet. You will be coming along with me to Rome for a meeting with Bishop Maxwell for information on the group that attacked us."

I leveled a deadpan stare at the woman, I could feel my eye start to twitch before my mouth moved.

" **THAT BIGOTED CUNT**!"

 **So yeah there it is...kinda short for a few days worth of me trying to piece this mess back together XD I hope you've all enjoyed, and please, reviews are welcome. Like always READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
